


The Made-Up Things: The (Second) Rightful Witch Queen of Narnia

by fire_and_a_rose



Series: The Made-Up Things: Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Dark Tower - Stephen King, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comments Encourage/Remind Me to Update Faster, Dark Tower Stuff is Really Just in the Background but It's Here, Edmund Was a Wizard, Gen, God Knows When I'll Get to It, If You Don't Know Dark Tower Don't Worry, Lucy Was a Witch, Neither Went to Hogwarts, Over a Decade Later I Am Writing A Super-Long Sequel, Peter Was a Muggle, Susan is the mum of Lily and Petunia, Tash is the Crimson King, There's at Least One More Fic in the Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_a_rose/pseuds/fire_and_a_rose
Summary: Lily has always seen a Lion and known there was magic.  Her neighbor Severus told her she was a witch when she was nine.  Her Lion told her much more long before that.  She had no idea her deceased Aunt Lucy knew before Lily was even born who and what Lily would be until she went to Ollivanders for her wand.Prophecies are part of Lily’s blood, inherited from her aunt and mother and passed on to her son—but in between Lily has her own to fulfill.Lucy burned her letter when it came.  But she lived and breathed magic even before she found Narnia.  She cast and broke spells, she threw her dagger and never missed, and she healed with more than magic cordial.  Now Tash is gaining power, war is coming, worlds (like Narnia) are moving and have moved on, and Lucy will ensure her niece is guarded as the younger Daughter of Eve becomes both valiant and gentle.





	The Made-Up Things: The (Second) Rightful Witch Queen of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author--in this case, Rose. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> So. It's been about 15 years, little less, since The Made-Up Things: The Muggle Princess of Narnia was first published on LJ. Copperbadge over there and I were in a chat in 2005 which I had left briefly to take a shower. I returned, wrapped in a towel, and started going on about how I had just had the idea of Susan being Lily and Petunia's mother.
> 
> Copperbadge/Sam said if I could write it and make it work, he'd link it. I did and he did and my LJ exploded.
> 
> I toyed with the idea of a sequel for years. Then decided yes, I def would write it--but I put it off.
> 
> Until January, when I was eating out with housemates in Seattle and off-handedly mentioned the fic.
> 
> My housemate sitting across the table from me shrieked, "That was YOU who wrote that?!" Upon my semi-guilty confirmation, she threw napkins at me because I hadn't actually WRITTEN any of the sequel I'd promised.
> 
> Let it never be said I cannot take a hint.
> 
> So Beth, this is for you.
> 
> All of it.
> 
> But it's also for all of you who've continually read and given feedback and kudos to the first story. I would never have bothered with this without your support.
> 
> I'm also writing a LOT these days, so your comments will help remind me to give THIS fic attention regularly. But I promise to update no matter what. I'm just...juggling fives, I think, fics now at the same time. Plus original stuff.
> 
> I do need reminders to give everything attention. Poke me as needed. I'll update.
> 
> 3700 words and we've just begun.
> 
> I truly hope you all enjoy.

> _Suppose we have only_ dreamed, _or made up, all those things - trees and grass and sun and moon and stars._

_Suppose we have. Then all I can say is that, in any case, the_ made - up _things seem a good deal more important than the real ones._

-Puddleglum the Marshwiggle, _The Silver Chair_

 

"No."

 

Flick, swish—

 

"No, not that one either."

 

Lily forced herself not to sigh.Her mother had refused to come to Diagon Alley, simply saying, "I can’t.I love you so, but this—I can’t," leaving the room with a twisted face.Petunia had hurried after her mother, glaring at her sister as she did so.

 

And now Lily and her father were exploring this hidden piece of magic in the Muggle world. 

 

("Oh, your mother isn’t a Muggle, Lily," her father had said sadly after Mum and Petunia had left the room, his hand stroking the red hair she’d inherited from him, "She’s not a witch, but she’s not a Muggle," and Lily had forced herself not to say she already knew.The Lion had told her long ago.Mum had a different sort of magic, or she had one had it, at least.She’d boxed it up and hidden it away inside.But Lily had always known it was there.

 

Maybe that was what made Lily a witch.But she’d never voice the thought aloud.She knew her being a witch hurt Mum somehow, and the Lion had said sadly that He wished it otherwise.But not all wishes were granted.What might have been is hidden because what is had power of its own.Mum’s problem was she couldn’t accept two things being true.

 

Lily could.)

 

"How long does this normally take?" Lily’s father asked uncertainly, but Mr. Ollivander was staring at Lily with a queer expression on her face.

 

"Your mother, girl.What’s her name?"

 

Lily blinked. "Mum?Her name’s Susan."

 

"Ah.I have your wand, my dear.Come, both of you.Come into the back."

 

Confused, father and daughter followed him into a small room that neither was sure had been there before.

 

There were fewer wand boxes here, and some seemed to even be sealed up tight with chains.

 

Mr. Ollivander unlocked a cupboard and removed one in a birch wood box with a strange sort of reverence.

 

"10 1/4 inches.Willow wood.Quite swishy.It should be excellent for charm work."

 

Lily perked up as she removed the lid of the box, but she froze upon doing so.

 

She could feel the breeze of summer and smell flowers.

 

She looked around quickly, but there was no Lion in sight.

 

Mr. Ollivander caught her movements with his careful eyes before speaking quietly."Years ago, a young woman came to my shop.She had two men with her, brothers, she said, but she forced them to wait outside.It was closing time, and I was a bit impatient with her, I’m afraid.She simply smiled at me and said she had something for my keeping.The strangest thing was she gave off magic like she breathed it—so did her brothers, when she finally allowed them in, but not nearly as strongly as she did—but she wasn’t a trained witch, despite being of an age where she should have attended Hogwarts and graduated both.I don’t believe she ever had any training.Not _here_ , at any rate.And yet, she gave off magic like the sun gives light."

 

He took a breath and looked down at the wand before continuing."I was immediately curious.I’ve met many a witch and wizard, and few matched what I felt from her that day.Whatever this young woman had to say, whatever her business was with me, I knew I would listen.For that matter, I felt almost compelled to listen.Not by a spell, mind you.Compelled by authority.As if I had sworn fealty to her without ever knowing it."He smiled and looked at Lily."She was beautiful.In fact, if you had blonde hair, I’d say you were her daughter."

 

Lily was frozen for different reasons now as she (and her father) listened to the tale.

 

Ollivander took a deep breath and removed the wand from the box like it were something holy as well as magical."She gave me hair from a lion’s mane.A Lion, actually—you could practically hear the capital L when she said it.She said her niece would be here someday, in need of a wand, and I was to make one with this inside.I said I’d never heard of a wand like that, and she smiled at me—that smile, again, taking my breath away—and said simply, 'There’s a first time for anything.I have been charged with seeing this task fulfilled, and now I ask you if you accept this same charge, in the name of the Lion, the Emperor Over the Sea, and the Lion’s Breath that Binds Us All, in the name of the Deeper Magic from Before the Dawn of Time—will you make my niece’s wand?'"

 

He shrugged after a moment and smiled a little crookedly."I’m an old man.But I do believe I fell in love with her that day.I wouldn’t have refused her anything.Making a wand, my specialty—of course I agreed to that."

 

He offered Lily the wand then."I believe, my dear, that this belongs to you."

 

Hesitantly, a little stunned, Lily took it.

 

Flick.

 

Swish.

 

All three of them startled at the sound of a roar and the wind that blew by with rose and—yes, it was—lily petals appearing from nowhere, whipped around them.

 

"Yes, it seems she was right," Ollivander murmured, studying Lily with twinkling eyes."You have your wand, Niece of Lucy and Daughter of Susan.Child of the Lion and of Two Worlds.That was only one of the tasks I was charged with before the woman and her brothers—the elder was a Muggle, but I believe the younger one could have been a wizard with training, though he wasn’t as strong as his sister—left that night.The elder brother made me swear this: that I tell you to come to me every year before the term, and every year after you graduate.Be it for tea or for five minutes.The younger charged me with ensuring that your wand be kept in that box.He had made it himself.'Don’t let her throw it away.It’s blessed,' he said, though he never quite said by whom—or What—or why it mattered.'Have her lay her wand in it each night.'"

 

Lily nodded slowly, putting the wand back in the box.

 

"Most children don’t want to put their wands back into the box so quickly," Ollivander said with an arched eyebrow.

 

Lily hesitated, the words coming to her in a whisper, a kind, woman’s voice speaking to her in her ear."It’s…It’s a tool.Not a toy."

 

Both eyebrow on Ollivander’s face went up at that."Do you know, that’s exactly what that young woman said about it that night?"

 

"Yes," Lily said after a moment, looking the old man in the eyes."I do know. Somehow."

 

"She was right, your aunt.You are," and Ollivander reached out his hand to place it on Lily’s head in a gesture that felt like a blessing, "a most special girl.I just wish I didn’t believe her to be right in everything else she said that night."

 

"What did she say?" Mr. Evans asked sharply, but Ollivander shook his head.

 

"Nothing I can speak of at all until another year has passed. Even then, I am charged with relaying certain information as fits the time.I am sorry.Your sister-in-law was quite clear.You are, I assume, the husband of Susan Pevensie?"

 

Mr. Evans slowly nodded as he looked at his younger daughter before sighing."She always says her sister was the one closest to Him.Now that she’ll talk about it at all.I don’t know how she’s going to react to knowing Lucy, Peter, and Edmund knew Lily was—good Lord, they knew about Lily before she was even born."

 

"It was about six months before their deaths."At the startled look that gained Ollivander, he smiled sadly."Lucy made her brothers stay out of the shop because she wished to speak to me in private.'He says a time is coming soon when we all are going to His Country.Do you understand?'Well, I didn’t, and when she explained I admit to being upset.She only smiled though.'If they knew, my brothers, they’d react the same way.I suppose I could avoid it.I’m not needed, per se.No one would question it too terribly much if I didn’t go, just think it odd.But how could I let them go alone?How could I turn my back on Narnia in its time of greatest need?How could I not be there to stand against Tash and his foul forces?He is gaining strength, Mr. Ollivander, in that world and this.War is coming.War is coming in all worlds, though in some Tash goes by different names.Sometimes the Enemy, sometimes the Adversary, sometimes the Crimson King.His servants are many and all foul in their own ways, and they grow in number.I shall be there to stand against him in one world.My niece will stand tall here against one of his servants.And her son…her son will face so much, but I believe he will stand tall in the end, too.Both shall face the darkness.And it will comprehend them not, for they carry in them the blood of kings and queens.The Lion watches all of his, and they belong to Him.Or they will, at any rate.He’s spoken of them enough they’re already real and here to me.And I will be there for both of them.Even if they can’t often see me.That is also my charge,'" Ollivander finished quietly."I didn’t know the names she spoke, but when she spoke of Tash, or his other names, I felt cold.When she spoke of the Lion, I felt that coldness melt and a strength fill me, felt younger than I have for…oh, such a very long time.And I agreed to all she asked, without question."

 

Lily stared, eyes wide."I think…I think I heard my aunt just now.That’s never happened before."

 

All three heard a musical laugh, then, before a young woman appeared slowly, golden and gay and smelling like spring and summer and a holiday that never ends.

 

She wore a crown in her hair like it was part of her, and Lily noticed that the silver circlet was fashioned of leaves and roses and lilies and, yes, thorns, thoughthe latter were placed so as to not cause harm.

 

"There is, as I have often said, my dear, a first time for everything."

 

"My lady," Mr. Ollivander said immediately and bowed.If he was surprised, he didn’t show it.If anything, there was a look on his face of tenderness instead of shock.

 

"Garrick, I’ve told you.Lucy.Simply Lucy," the lady scolded, but Mr. Ollivander smiled and simply shook his head, causing the blonde-haired woman to roll her eyes.

 

Mr. Evans merely gaped before managing, "Lu?"

 

Her smile was gentle."Hello, Jack.I knew you’d be there for Su.And not in the way I knew about your daughters.Be brave for Lily and be kind for Petunia.I know already you’ll always be there for Su.But I think we should keep me a bit of a secret from her.It would only upset her.Agreed?" and there was just a hint of steel in her voice on the last word.

 

Mr. Evans nodded immediately.

 

So did Lily."I promise…Aunt Lucy.That’s who you are, isn’t it?"

 

Lucy smiled and bowed her head once in a simple nod.

 

"The Lion told me about you and Mum and Uncle Peter and Uncle Edmund and cousin Eustace—"

 

"I’m sure He’s told you many things, my dear," Lucy laughed, and when Lily caught sight of Mr. Ollivander’s face she thought he might still be at least a bit in love with her aunt.

 

Who was dead.

 

That fact seemed to deserve some attention.

 

"Are you a ghost?I’ve heard there are ghosts at Hogwarts."

 

"There are some there, yes.But no.I’m not a ghost.I’m…more like a guardian," Lucy hedged.

 

Lily’s eyes widened."Are you my guardian angel?"

 

Lucy smiled gentle at her niece and gracefully bent over to be on the same level.(Lily had not hit her growth spurt yet and was hoping she’d be as tall as her mother.Seeing how tall her aunt always had been—was—she felt it likely.)"Many would laugh at hearing me called an angel."

 

"You jest, my lady," Mr. Ollivander said immediately.

 

"Charmer," Lucy said with a faint smile, and Lily blinked.

 

She hoped her aunt wasn’t flirting with Mr. Ollivander.That would just be…that seemed weird.She was dead, after all.

 

Then again, she had the feeling Mr. Ollivander was very, very old, so perhaps it didn’t matter.

 

"Not at all.I had quite a reputation, especially for my temper.The Calormenes called me the Little Hellcat of the North."Lily giggled at that, causing Lucy to wink at her."It’s a Pevensie trait, I’m afraid, tempers like that.We all manage ours in different ways, but we all have a horrible one when we do lose it.That, protecting those in need of it, and standing up for what is right and true. And more.We are all different people, of course, but some things are part of the core of all of us. Even if three of us aren’t part of this world any longer."Lucy turned her gaze back to Lily."And you, my dear, are quite a Pevensie.I’ve seen you inherited the temper.I’m certain you’ve inherited the rest.After all, you inherited your hair from your father," and Lucy winked at Jack, "you had to get some things at least as striking from your mum."

 

"Mum’s temper is vicious," Lily confided in a whisper that all in the room heard.

 

Jack coughed to hide a laugh while Mr. Ollivander covered his mouth to hide a smile.

 

Lucy grinned and whispered back, "I know, and it’s all the worse because you don’t _expect_ it from her.She was called The Gentle."

 

"Will you tell me about what Mum was like?" Lily asked urgently.Yes, the Lion had told her things, but this was different.This was family.

 

Lucy’s smile became a bit more serious."I will tell you about her, and I will tell you about the rest of us.I will tell you about anything but that which I am forbidden to mention yet."

 

"Forbidden by Him?"

 

Lucy nodded."Tash is growing strong, as I said.It affects all worlds.He’d see the Tower fall, but the Lion is strong.Some worlds are moving on, as Narnia did," and hearing those worlds made Lily begin to weep for a world she’d never known.

 

Lucy’s arms wrapped around her and held her tightly and Lily mourned the world her mother was only now starting to admit had indeed been real.

 

Oh, what would Mum say…

 

Perhaps it best if Mum never found out about that, either.

 

"It’s alright to cry, child.It doesn’t make you any less strong or brave.Cry it out," Lucy whispered and Lily did while the two men observed for the first time that Lucy carried a faint golden glow about her.

 

They noticed it now because it was growing stronger.Lily felt warmth and smelled roses and lilies as it did so, even though she hadn’t yet noticed the glow itself due to sobbing with her eyes shut.A breath was puffed against her forehead by an unseen presence, soothing her enough her tears began to quiet.

 

"Hush.The True Narnia lives on.All that was good is there.Now, Daughter of Eve, dry your eyes," and the words were said gently, yet, nevertheless, they were a command.

 

Lily sniffed and wiped her face on the sleeve of her jumper before looking up at her aunt.Only now was she noticing that being held by Lucy didn’t feel like being held by anyone else.She knew Lucy was touching her, she could feel warmth and reassurance and comfort, but it wasn’t the same as being touched by someone who was alive and flesh and blood and bone.

 

"What are you, if you’re not a ghost or a guardian angel?" Lily finally asked softly, not letting her aunt go.

 

Lucy held her niece’s eyes as she answered, and there was almost a chime to her voice, a rhythm like she was reciting a poem, as she spoke."I’m a Daughter of Eve, Queen Lucy the Valiant.Queen of Narnia.Empress of the Lone Isles.Sister to the High King, Peter the Magnificent, to King Edmund the Just, and to the Last of the Great Kings and Queens of Old, Queen Susan the Gentle.Aunt of two Daughters of Eve and Princesses," and at those words Lucy cupped her niece’s cheek and warmth filled Lilly from her forehead to her toes."I’m not a ghost nor a guardian angel.But I _am_ a guardian, still.I am also an enemy of Tash and all who serve him.I cannot fight the war coming in this world, child, but I will be there for you.Think of me as a visitor, if it helps.You’ll soon see ghosts.They look quite different from me, poor souls.The Lion will see them home, though, in the end.Even they have roles to play.Be kind to them.Now, Mr. Ollivander and I must talk before I return home. You and your father have more shopping to do.First, however," Lucy bent and kissed Lily’s forehead, leaving a tingle behind."I never went to Hogwarts.When my letter arrived, I burned it.I had rather a poor impression on witches.Edmund had done the same the year before.But I’ve spent more years than most could guess around magic.I lived and breathed it.I even cast and broke some spells one my last trip to Narnia.I regretted, a bit, having burnt the letter when I came back, after that.Perhaps I’d have been able to hold onto a bit more of Narnia if I’d attended Hogwarts.Perhaps your mother would never have denied Narnia when faced with the reality of Magic…but if that had been, I’d not have been there _for_ the last visit to Narnia, which I’d trade for nothing.And perhaps your mother would have been with us on the train—and I’d cut off my hand before wishing that.For Susan’s sake, and for the sake of you two girls."

 

"You were a witch," Lily breathed, eyes wide.

 

"An untrained one," Lucy said carefully."But as I said, I lived and breathed magic.My kiss is my blessing to you.Some may notice my mark on you, but you’re not to tell them where you gained it.I can’t protect you from anything that’s coming.But I can help prepare you.And if you’re in desperate need, I’ll be there.If for nothing else than to hold your hand.Though I don’t promise anyone else will ever see me," and Lucy’s eyes were laughing."I’ll be at Hogwarts with you, but not in the castle.I’ll be in the Forbidden Forest.Come once a week."

 

"My lady," Ollivander interrupted with a frown, "the Forbidden Forest—"

 

"She’ll be safe, Garrick, I promise.She may need to do a bit of sneaking, but she’s being watched over.She won’t be caught, and if she is…well.I’ll take care of it," and when Lucy smiled at Ollivander so gently his frown smoothed away, being replaced with a small, slightly reluctant smile instead.

 

Lily was quickly realizing that even if she had been a(n untrained) witch and did cast spells, Lucy had a magic all her own that was simply part of who she was.

 

Lily wanted to be like her.

 

"Now.Off, the both of you.Garrick, we must talk," and Lily reluctantly pulled away.

 

Her father suddenly darted in, though, and pulled Lucy into a tight hug, and Lily noticed for the first time that there were tear strains on his face.

 

"I missed you, Lucy Pevensie," he said roughly, and Lucy closer her eyes and held him close.

 

"And I you, Jack Evans."

 

"If I can get Su to come shopping next year…"

 

Lucy was silent for several seconds before sighing."I already planned to be here that day each year.Yes.If Susan is here, I’ll be here.It’s up to her if she can see me."

 

"Good enough," Jack Evans said roughly before clearing his throat and letting his sister-in-law go."I owe you a dance from the wedding."

 

"Next year, I’ll have Garrick have music ready," Lucy smiled, and Jack managed to smile back before taking Lily’s hand.

 

The two of them began to leave before Ollivander called out from where he was fiddling with a tea tray, "Young lady, one last thing."

 

Lily stopped walking and looked behind her."Yes?"

 

"Your wand.It has a name.Valiant.I expect I’ll see you live up to that name as well."

 

"You will," Lily promised Ollivander, and her aunt, and the Lion.

 

Right before the door shut behind them, though, she heard Lucy say softly, "We will indeed.Remember to be gentle as well, child.Especially with your sister and mother."

 

The door shut with a click, and Lily shivered, finding the room away from her aunt to feel almost cold after the warmth her presence brought.

 

Her father was wiping his face briefly, and Lily considered her aunt’s words as he did so.All of them, but especially the last bit.

 

Being both valiant and gentle—she could do that.

 

She would.

 

That decided, Lily Evans and her father continued shopping for her first year at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I meant this to be a one shot like The Muggle Princess Of Narnia, but with the first chapter at 3700 words...it seemed best to split it up. 
> 
> Mind, the first was really about Petunia, not Susan or Lily or Lucy. It’s not easy to write Petunia and make her seem human and understandable, if not exactly likable. 
> 
> So. This is gonna go on a while, and I promise to update as frequently as possible.


End file.
